Fate's Desire
by AmazinglyRed
Summary: Itachi's last memory was dying at the hands of his brother...so how is it that he wakes up married with children?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this plot just entered my mind and there was no way that I could push it away. So, I hope you ejoy my newest story! Here's the first chapter.**

Chapter 1

_He was dying…..he just knew it._

_There wasn't any hope of survival…there wasn't any last minutes prayers._

_Just death._

_Itachi knew he would die, welcomed it even._

_Yet….why did he wish that things could have been different?_

_He knew it was silly to wish for things that couldn't possibly come true. He knew that one day Sasuke, his little brother, would end his miserable life. It was the price he had to pay so that things would be right in the end. He would die, Sasuke would finally have his much needed revenge, and Konoha would be rid of the horror that the Uchiha clan had brought upon them. It was how it was supposed to be._

_Yet…._

_Itachi felt his will weakening…his brother had become increasingly strong, strong enough to finally bring the final blow that would destroy Itachi's existence. Of course, his deteriorating sight and poor health also favored Sasuke's skills. _

_Itachi knew there were only precious moments left until he would pass on._

_He knew this would ultimately be his demise, yet….why was he struggling to hang onto the thin strand of life that was left in his body?_

_It was a bittersweet moment, yet Itachi couldn't help the natural struggle to prolong his life._

_His breathing slowed…his heart beat weakened._

_This was it….this was the end._

_It was strange knowing that soon your soul would depart from this world, and know that no one will mourn the loss. _

_Why couldn't things be different? Why couldn't he just tell Sasuke the truth about the massacre? Then maybe things would have been different…._

_But it was too late. _

_He wasn't sure why, but an image of a pink-haired shinobi came to mind. His last thought before he finally released his last breath was…_

_Why couldn't someone hold such love for him?_

* * *

><p>Itachi felt something poking his bare arm. His left eyebrow twitched in annoyance before he suddenly stiffened.<p>

…._what the hell?_

He was supposed to be dead….why did he feel so….comfortable?

Several things immediately registered in the handsome man's mind.

He was lying on something very comfortable and very soft. Much more comfortable than the cold, hard ground had been where he last remembered lying as he died.

There was a significant pressure on his chest, and if he wasn't mistaken there was also something breathing on his right pectoral.

Something, or better yet someone, was continuously poking his bare left shoulder…..oh yes, he was also pretty sure that he was completely unclothed.

He was definitely not dead.

He was almost frightened (yes, Itachi was frightened for the first time since he could remember) to open his eyes and see what kind of predicament he had landed in. But it seemed like fate had other plans, for a small whisper interrupted his thoughts.

"Daddy?"

Itachi's eyes immediately cracked open, his head automatically shifting to the left to see where the voice had came from.

Shock rendered him speechless, for standing right beside the bed he was sleeping on was a small boy, no older than maybe four or five…..and he was definitely a Uchiha.

The small boy had inky black hair atop his head, styled in a way that reminded him of himself as a child. The boy's equally dark eyes were peering fearlessly into his, and excited twinkle making them sparkle. His complexion was pale, and his forehead slightly wide, giving him an innocent aura. The boy was fully dressed in a black shirt that boasted the Uchiha symbol on the back. He also had on a pair of white shorts and shoes appropriate for a ninja.

The young child was eagerly shuffling his feet, his small lips splitting into a beaming smile when he noticed Itachi's eyes finally open and on him.

"Daddy, you're finally awake." The young boy whispered.

Itachi blinked once…then twice…..

Daddy?

Was this child mistaken?

Before he could come up with an appropriate answer the pressure on his chest shifted. His eyes snapped down to the beautiful woman who was lifted her tousled head from his chest.

"Aiko, darling, I told you that I would make sure you woke up in time for your first day at the academy. It's only 5:00am, you don't have to be at the academy until 7:30am."

Itachi's eyes took in the wondrous sight before him.

My, she was beautiful. Her pale pink hair was like spun silk that cascaded down her back. Her beautiful green eyes blinked sleepily at the young child as nimble fingers pushed away stray strands of hair from her face. Her plump lips tilted up into a sweet smile as she laid her hand on his chest, causing a slight tremble to shoot up his spine. Her skin was pale and flawless, reminding him of the finest porcelain. And from what he could see and feel, she was equally naked as he, and her body seemed fit yet perfect.

He knew this woman…..

He whispered her name before his mind even registered what he was doing. "Sakura."

The woman immediately looked up at him, her smile widening as she leaned forward. Before he knew what was happening her lips pressed against his in the sweetest of kisses that lasted not long enough, in his opinion. Once the lip contact was broken she gave a quick nuzzle to the crook of his neck, placed a quick kiss to where his pulse frantically beat, then faced the child once again.

The young boy, Aiko, frowned as he looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry for awakening you mommy, I only meant to get daddy up. But mommy, I can't sleep! I got the butterflies."

Itachi wasn't really sure what to do. His mind had already pieced together what he couldn't remember. The child was calling him daddy and Sakura mommy, therefore they were the parents to said child. And if he wasn't mistaken, which he rarely was, then the golden band on Sakura's left ring finger meant that she was also his wife. He quickly flexed his thumb and felt the metal around his own finger.

Yes, it was safe to say that they were married and had produced an offspring.

How? He had no idea. For what he remembered, he was supposed to be dead.

Was this some kind of cruel dream? Showing him everything that could make him happy only to rip it away from him when he awakened?

His thoughts were interrupted once again by the woman in his arms.

"Honey, there's no need to be nervous, you'll do wonderfully at the academy. But Aiko, what have your father and I told you about entering our room without permission?"

The boy's shoulders slumped as he toed the wooden floor. "I'm sorry."

He wasn't sure why he did it, his body was acting on its own lately, but Itachi lifted his hand and placed it gently on the boy's shoulder. Bright eyes met his as Itachi said, "Aiko, it is understandable for you to be eager for your first day at the academy. Since you are unable to go back to sleep, I'm sure your mother will prepare you some breakfast."

Itachi blinked in surprise. Had all of that just come out of his mouth?

Aiko beamed at his father as he said, "Yeah, breakfast! Mommy?"

Sakura's smile widened as she gazed at the boy, love apparent in her expressive eyes. "Oh, alright. If you hurry and wash up, I'll let you mix the pancake batter. I'll be in the kitchen after a quick shower."

The boy immediately turned on his heels and fled the room. Itachi's first thought was that the child inherited his agility. Warm lips pressed against his cheek and his attention was brought back to the woman who was, by some miracle, his wife.

She sat up in the bed, her arms rising above her head as she stretched….causing the sheet to fall to her waist.

Itachi swallowed hard as he gazed at the perfection of this woman. Not an ounce of fat on her….she didn't look like she had a child at all. Her toned arms were stretched far above her head, making her beautiful breast thrust forward, her perky pink nipples standing out. His mouth literally watered as lust clouded his mind. He was sure that they had some kind of sexual interaction 'last night', but his last memory was of him dying, so to him it had been a long time since he had seen such a gorgeous body, nonetheless had sex.

Sakura's head tilted his way, a knowing look in her eyes as she leaned forward to gently nip at the shell of his ear. A small moan escaped Itachi's mouth and he felt a slight twitch in his nether regions. Good god, he was like damn putty in her talented hands.

A cute giggle escaped her lips as she placed tender kisses across his jaw. Itachi closed his eyes, basking in the immense pleasure he was feeling. He couldn't remember what the hell happened for him to end up like this, but he would be damned if he would complain.

He was getting ready to reach up to caress the gorgeous pale breasts that he longed to taste when she teasingly pulled back, giving him a cheeky grin. "Now now, there's no time for that. I have a four year old to meet in the kitchen, so that means you have to get the twins."

Itachi's lust clouded mind barely registered that last word.

Did she say twins?

As if his mind was connected to his mouth, which it seemed to be today, he asked in confusion, "Twins?"

His wife rolled her eyes as she scooted to the end of the bed and pulled open the drawer to the side table, conjuring up a royal blue silk robe, also sporting the Uchiha symbol. "Yes Itachi, the twins. They're probably awake by now, especially since Aiko has been walking through the house. I swear, sometimes I hate how our children inherited your insane ability to detect chakra."

And with that parting statement she wrapped the robe around her lithe body, then padded to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

><p>Itachi wondered the long hallway, glancing in each door to find the twins that he was supposed to get for his wife. After Sakura had closed the bathroom door, Itachi had pulled on a pair of black sweatpants that was found in his side table drawer, then set out in search of these twins.<p>

He opened the next door and peered inside….empty.

As he walked to the next door Itachi's mind muddled with many thoughts. He was married, to a very gorgeous woman…..he was a father, to apparently three children…...somehow he was alive.

Just thinking about all the facts gave him a headache.

He opened the next door, and was greeted by an excited squeal.

The walls were painted a dark blue, the two white cribs standing out in stark contrast. There was a changing table against the wall and an organizer filled with infant toys. A dresser was beside the changing table, possibly filled with clothes and extra diapers. In the gap between the two cribs, painted on the wall, was the Uchiha family crest.

Itachi was interrupted from his observing when an impatient whine met his ears.

His dark eyes shifted over to the small infant standing in the crib, tightly holding onto the white bars for balance.

Itachi's heart softened as a smile curved his lips. He had to say, he and Sakura made quite adorable children.

The infant was maybe one year old. Black hair curled cutely on his head, giving him an angelic appearance. His dark green eyes, a mixture of his and Sakura's, were wide with delight as he grinned widely at his father, showing off his three teeth with pride. He was wearing a dark red onesie, making his pale skin and dark hair stand out.

Itachi felt a fatherly pride as he glanced at the child…_his_ child.

He walked over to the infant, watching with warmth as he lifted his small arms to be picked up. Bright red letters carved into the crib caught his attention.

_Toru._

Itachi looked down at the grinning infant and smiled as he lifted him in his arms. "Toru." He gently whispered as he gently nuzzled his nose against the plump cheek of his son, causing a cute giggle to bubble out of the infant. He gazed over in the other crib and saw and exact replica of Toru, still sleeping on his stomach with his diaper-clad bottom in the air.

_Seto._

Aiko, Toru, and Seto….his sons. If Itachi were a more emotional man he might have shed a tear or two. But no, this was Itachi, and he did _not_ cry. But he did look up at the white ceiling and said a quick thanks to whoever might be listening.

Fate was a funny thing….but Itachi was grateful for it as he carried his infant child over to the changing table.

**And that was the first chapter! Like it? Love it? Hate it? (Hopefully not the last one) ;)**

**Yes, I know Itachi is a little OOC. **

**Anyways, leave a review, tell me whatcha think. I'll eagerly await your responses! :D**

**Oh, one more thing...I need to someone for Sasuke, so I'm asking you guys who you want! So, whoever it is just let me know, and it can be ANYONE you want, I'm not picky. **

**So, let me know what the people want :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm ecstatic to say that I received wonderful response to my newest story! :D**

**I'm terribly sorry for the wait, but as those of you who are in school know, I have had to write papers and have finals in the coming week, so I've had a busy schedule. But I thank you for the faithful reviews, which kept me going with this story and made me make time to write.**

**Anyways, here's the long-awaited chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

Itachi sighed heavily as he cradled the boys in his arms, Toru babbling happily as he fisted his hand in his father's hair while Seto, his identical twin, rest his head on his father's strong shoulder, his dark green eyes heavily blinking.

Itachi had known that it would be hard to care for one infant….but two? And at the same time? It was like being on an S-ranked mission to the inexperienced father.

He had first changed Toru's diaper, the little boy grinning and babbling the entire time, then dressed him in a green jumper (a shirt and shorts connected) that had a picture of a smiling monkey on the front, then placed clean white socks on his small feet. He had then placed him back in the crib, not knowing what else to do with him, and gently picked up his brother so that he could repeat the process. As soon as he lifted Seto in his arms Toru began crying. Fat tears rolled down his chubby cheeks as he looked at his father, grieved that he was once again confined to his crib. Between his heavy sobs Itachi could hear him say "Da….da….", which gripped at Itachi's heart. He then shifted the waking Seto into one arm, and lifted the crying Toru in the other. Toru immediately calmed down, hiccupping lightly as he rubbed at his eyes with his curled fists.

Itachi, unsure of exactly what to do, gently placed Seto on the changing table. He then wiped the fallen tears off his son's cheeks, then gently kissed his plump cheek. Itachi felt relief as soon as a quick giggle escaped Toru's lips. As he quickly looked around for something to occupy Toru while he saw to Seto, he heard a quiet thud behind him. Turning around his dark eyes widened, for Itachi had left the baby powder on the changing table beside Seto, and the infant had reached for the white bottle and accidentally knocked it off. Now there was spilled powder everywhere, causing a white cloud to lift from the floor.

* * *

><p>Itachi heavily sighed as he was silently thankful that they had wooden floors.<p>

Now, ten minutes later, he had finally changed and dressed the twins, dressing them in identical outfits except for the fact that Seto's was blue with a giraffe on the front.

Itachi followed the heavenly scent that he was sincerely hoping was breakfast and entered the kitchen. Aiko was already sitting at the table, pancakes drizzled with syrup on his plate. There was syrup smeared on one of his cheeks, and his napkin was sticking to his sticky fingers. Sakura was at the stove, humming happily as she mixed the eggs that were in the frying pan.

Itachi's eyes slowly traveled her body, lingering slightly on her long, smooth legs. She had on a black tank top with a dark purple vest on top, the Uchiha symbol embroidered on the back. She also had on black shorts, which Itachi was very appreciative of since it gave him ample skin to admire. He was quickly brought out of his admiring as she made her way over to him, a large grin on her pretty face.

"There's mommy's gorgeous angels," she said as she lifted Toru in her arms, kissing his cheek in the process. She then turned to Itachi and lifted up on her toes, kissing him on the lips. Itachi immediately responded and kissed her back with every bit of passion in his body.

He had to admit, her lips were heaven on earth.

The kiss must have gone on longer than expected, for Toru had grabbed Sakura's damp hair in his fist and gave a sharp tug as he demanded, "Ma!"

The child was hungry, and not even his parents could keep him away from his much desired breakfast.

Sakura immediately placated the child, whispering sweet words in his ear as she lowered him into one of the light blue high chairs. Itachi, taking her cue, lowered Seto in the corresponding one. Both boys immediately picked up the scattered cheerios previously placed before them with uncoordinated fingers and shoved them in their mouth, finally happy to be receiving their long-awaited breakfast.

Sakura gently brushed her fingers on each of their heads, then walked back over to the stove. "Itachi, breakfast will be done in a few minutes. You have time to take a shower first if you want."

Itachi had to admit, he was almost positive that having breakfast would be like war in the kitchen. He could have told you in detail on how he pictured it:

The twins screaming and throwing food on their mother's clean floor.

Aiko impatiently demanding that they leave immediately so that he wasn't late for his first day at the academy.

And Sakura, her face red with anger as she yelled at the disorder caused by their children as she scrambled to pick up the food smeared on the floor, just to have the twins replace it with more.

But for the first time since Itachi could remember….he was wrong.

Boy, was he _wrong._

After showering and pulling on a black, long-sleeved shirt and a pair of clean black pants, Itachi had cautiously approached the kitchen, preparing for the worst. He was anticipating the high-pitch screeching that would come from the twins, yet only silence met his ears with an occasional giggle. As he entered the kitchen he found everything perfectly in order. His wife was talking nonsense to the twins, causing sweet coos to come out of their mouths as she gently spooned what appeared to be baby food into their awaiting mouths. His eldest son was still eating his pancakes, an eager glint to his eyes as they kept darting to the digital clock on the stove.

And placed in front of an empty chair was a steaming plate of eggs, bacon, sausage and a biscuit, a meal that could satisfy even the hungriest of men.

As Itachi watched Sakura finish putting away the clean dishes, he was quite surprised to find that he had enjoyed breakfast….very much indeed. Actually, the more he thought about it the more he should have known that he would raise his children to be obedient and respectful, something that apparently he and Sakura had done for the children they had so far sired.

He was very satisfied with how this little…._surprise_ had worked out. He was still unknowing to how this occupation came to be, but nonetheless he would _not_ reject this blessing that fate had blessed upon him. He planned on settling quite nicely into this predicament…positive that he would be beyond happy with how things were.

"Okay," Sakura said as she closed the cabinet above her head, "who's ready for their first day at the academy?"

A small smile tipped Itachi's lips as Aiko fairly leaped out of his chair, a triumphant yell filling the air as he grabbed the bento box his mother had made him and eagerly ran to the door to wait for the rest of his family. Sakura laughed, a sound that made Itachi's heart briefly flutter. It was funny….his heart was once just a black pit in his chest, where not even the strongest of ninja's could elicit a response, but this small woman less than half his size could make his heart do the craziest of things just by a mere sound.

"Itachi? We're going to be late if you don't grab Seto and come on!"

His wife's voiced pierced his thoughts as he slowly blinked, bringing reality back into focus. The kitchen was bare except for him and Seto, who was wiggling his legs impatiently as he weakly pushed against the front of his highchair, ready to be released from the dreadful contraption now that his little tummy was full. Itachi quickly stood and pulled the grateful child into his arms, causing a smile to cross his cute face.

A deep chuckle escaped Itachi's mouth as he placed a lingering kiss on the child's smooth forehead. "Let's meet your mother at the door before she comes in here and gets us herself."

Seto giggled, making Itachi think that he was in agreement, then filled his small fist with his father's shirt. Then together, father and son, they made their way to join the rest of their family.

* * *

><p>A slow sigh filled the air as Itachi sank into the leather chair in front of his desk. Well….he supposed this was his desk. It <em>did<em> have 'Uchiha' written on the door, and there _was_ a picture of his family sitting on the right side of the oaken desk, angled so that the person sitting in the massive chair had perfect view of the smiling faces framed in silver.

He was just glad that Sakura insisted on walking with him to work, since she insisted that it was 'right beside the hospital', which is where Itachi had decided that Sakura worked…even though her white doctor overcoat draped over her everyday clothing had helped to clue him in also. Nonetheless, Sakura had walked him to this large building, handed him a bento box that smelled divine, and then gave him a scorching kiss before making her way to the hospital. Although that marvelous kiss had left him slightly dazed, although Itachi would _never_ admit that out loud, he casually walked into the building, hoping that the stray eyes watching him would think nothing amiss.

So here he was, sitting at a nice desk, with no clue where the hell he was and what he was supposed to be doing. Honestly, he was quite shocked that he wasn't ANBU, or something of the kind. He never pictured himself sitting behind a desk…but alas, there must be some reason for this.

Dark eyes scanned the desktop and landed on a manila folder almost bursting with paper. Itachi carefully grasped the folder and opened it up, his eyes slightly widening when he scanned the title of the report.

**Renew: Konoha Military Police Force**

**Appointed Leader: Itachi Uchiha **

Below the title was the symbol of the organization, the same as it used to be when his father was leader and the Police Force was in active duty.

Itachi slowly flipped through the report papers, his dark eyes scanning every few sentences. From what he had gathered, he had been working on this project for almost two years now; the police force had died out shortly after the Uchiha clan, therefore taking away one of Konoha's greatest assets. He apparently had destroyed the old building and resurrected a new one, which was easy to believe since he had noticed the same thing about the Uchiha district as he left his house this morning. None of the marvelous buildings were recognized, which was obviously a healthy replacement of all the old buildings and the scarred memories they possessed.

Almost like erasing the past and creating something new….something better.

Not only had he built a new building, but he had collected and organized all files of missing/eliminated shinobis and filled them away. Now all that was left was to find members since the police force obviously couldn't just be affiliated with only Uchiha's as it had in the past.

Itachi's eyes suddenly widened.

Sasuke….

Immediately he pushed the report to the end of his desk, being careful to not have it fall in the floor, then went straight to the file cabinets that were shoved together on one of the white walls. Yanking open the first drawer, Itachi's eyes immediately scanned the names on the tabs of the reports. He practically froze when he spotted 'Uchiha, Sasuke' written on a tab near the back of the last drawer…with 'Uchiha, Itachi' right in front of it.

Itachi gingerly pulled out both files, making sure none of the carefully reported files slid from their holding place. He sat back down at his desk, his sudden nervousness blocking the sinking comfort the chair provided. He calmly pushed his file to the side and opened Sasuke's.

"What happened little brother?" Itachi murmured as he quickly read the words written on his report. The first half of the report was uninformative to Itachi as it just gave background information on the Uchiha massacre, Sasuke's accomplishments, and his betrayal of his home village as he became a missing nin. Flipping over to the next page, Itachi finally found what he had been searching for. What happened to Sasuke after their fight?

There wasn't great detail, but Itachi read on how Sasuke defeated his older brother, believing to have killed him, when one Sakura Haruno interrupted them…somehow resulting in saving Itachi's life.

Itachi paused after reading that paragraph, then slowly read it again.

So….he hadn't died after all. And Sakura had saved him.

Why couldn't he remember that?

Itachi softly sighed as his eyes darted to the end of the report and saw, stamped across the bottom in red ink, 'Pardoned' with the Hokage's signature right below it. So, that meant that Sasuke was somewhere around Konoha then. A small smile curved his lips as he closed Sasuke's file and sat it to the side of his desk with his forgotten one.

He couldn't wait until he saw his little brother again.

**And that is Chapter 2! Now, to answer some reviews:**

**1. I have had many suggestions for whoever shall be with Sasuke, those including Ten Ten, Ino, Karin, Hana (Kiba's sister), and and OC. I've even had someone saying no one and to have him kinda bitter over Sakura, which is also an interesting concept. So, to settle this, I decided to open a poll! Everyone go vote, and I'll tell you the winner in the next update. I just want to please my readers, so whatever is cool with me. I must say though, I have several different ideas in my head on what shall happen, depending on who you choose. :)**

**2. Now, many of you want to know what happened, and what is real and what is just a fantasy. Well...I can't tell you, because it's a major part of my story's plot. But I do hope that some of what was in this chapter cleared it up just a bit. But trust me, everything will become clear later on in the story.**

**3. I'm glad you don't think Itachi is really OOC. I didn't really think so either. In my mind, I think he would just go with it and not panic (because really, Itachi doesn't panic), and I could see him trying to work everything out as if it were a puzzle. I can also see him not telling anyone that he has no idea what's going on because he wouldn't want to feel vulnerable or look crazy. But that's just me ;)**

**4. I must admit that I'm very behind on Naruto, so if something doesn't seem right, I'm terribly sorry, but just pretend that it's fine.**

**5. I am also a Sasuke fan, but I was having a moment of grief for Itachi and his life (it was totally random when I thought about it) and wanted to somehow make his life better, even thought it is through my story which is only a product of my imagination. But I like it and it makes me feel good :)**

**Okay, I believe that's it. I really hope you enjoyed this story so far. Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm terribly sorry about the long wait, but my laptop had finally died on me :(**

**So, after finally purchasing a new one, I had to figure out how to transfew all of my previous files over. It was a pain. But, now I have a new laptop, and can therefore continue writing :D**

**I sincerely hope that you enjoy this new chapter**

Chapter 3

Itachi's face remained passive and blank as he followed the jounin in front of him, leading him to the academy where his son was sitting in the office.

He had been sitting at his desk, reading over his own file when a young man knocked on the door and requested entrance, stating that it was business with the academy and his son. Itachi had immediately dropped the files and followed the blonde man, both curious and concerned on why his four year old was sitting in Iruka's office on his very first day.

He silently followed the jounin, ignoring the stares from the small children around him.

Did their parents not teach them that it was rude of them to stare at an adult?

Finally their journey stopped at a closed door at which the jounin leading him quietly knocked. A faint "come in" was heard, and that was all Itachi needed as he nodded politely at the blonde then entered the room, closing the door behind him.

His eyes quickly scanned the room, immediately taking in the situation. The first sight he took in was that of his young son's. Quick relief flooded his system as he scanned the child's body and noticed that no harm had come to his son. Aiko was sitting very still and quite in a wooden chair, his dark head bowed so that his face was hidden by his curtain of soft hair. His small fists were clenched tightly in his lap, and Itachi was pretty sure by the stiffened posture of the small boy that Aiko was steadily glaring at his fists.

There was another boy sitting beside Aiko, although this one seemed older, maybe nine or ten years of age. Unlike Aiko, this child seemed like he had been on the wrong end of someone's wrath. His dark blonde hair was messy and his tanned skin sported several cuts and bruises. His dark blue eyes were glassy, almost as if he had been recently crying, and they darted ever so often at Aiko, a sudden anger sparking in the blue depths as they connected with the young Uchiha.

Iruka sighed heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose, obviously trying to relieve stress. "Uchiha-san, I'm glad you could make it. I'm sure you're wondering why you were called here today, but I'd rather wait and discuss this until Ushigo's father has arrived."

Itachi gave a slight nod of his head as he slowly walked over to stand behind Aiko's chair, not even eliciting a response from the boy. They didn't have to wait long, for less than two minutes later a man came storming in, his face red with either exhaustion from the journey here or anger from the unexpected situation with his son.

"Where's my boy?"

A single black brow rose on Itachi's forehead. Now he could see why some of the other children were rude….their parents weren't much better.

"Please," Iruka said as he folded his arms on his desk, "if you just settle down then I'll explain why you're here today."

Although it looked like the man wanted to disagree, he instead walked over to his son and stood behind his chair, copying Itachi's pose.

Iruka leaned forward on his desk as he said, "Now, usually I wouldn't call parents to the school, but I felt it best if we settled this problem now. We were having lunch in the cafeteria, I was sitting with the other teachers and Aiko and Ushigo were sitting with each other. I was unaware that the boys were having some kind of disagreement until Aiko became very vocal about his dislike to something that Ushigo had said. I was making my way to the table, but apparently didn't get there soon enough, for Aiko then punched Ushigo. This wouldn't have been so bad except for the fact that Aiko has obviously inherited his mother's chakra control, therefore infusing his fist with chakra. Ushigo was thrown back and sent through one of our cafeteria tables."

Itachi's brows rose with surprise as his eyes darted to his son. Although he didn't condone fighting his fellow students, Itachi couldn't help but feel a deep sense of pride on the strength his son showed at just four years old. His children seemed to have inherited both of their parents' finest qualities.

He would become a great ninja one day.

Before Itachi could linger on his son's qualities, a booming voice filled the air.

"What? That kid punched my child?" Uchigo's father was now yelling again, his face returning to that horrible shade of red. "I surely hope the brat is suspended or something!"

Anger flooded Itachi's body as he automatically turned on his sharingan, turning his head to glare at the other father. "Before you say another word, remember that you are speaking about my child, and I will not tolerate you disrespecting my family."

The man, recognizing just _who_ Aiko's father was, immediately took a step backwards and nervously cleared his throat. "Forgive me Uchiha-san, but surely you can understand how upset I am over this predicament."

Itachi slowly blinked, causing his sharingan to fade which helped to put the man at rest. After his anger was under control, Itachi then turned to Aiko and asked, "What is it that Ushigo said that caused you to physically react?"

Aiko's fists tightened in his lap as he slowly lifted his head. Itachi blinked in surprise when his eyes connected to those of the sharingan.

Yes, he was very impressed now. Not only did Aiko have great chakra control, but he had already managed to activate his sharingan at a young age.

Aiko's face was set in a menacing glare as he looked up at his father. "He said something about mother."

Itachi's own fists clenched as he heard his son's statement.

Sakura? That little brat had said something about his Sakura?

It took every ounce of Itachi's great control to keep himself from turning on his sharingan and glare at the boy himself. But before he figured out what the boy said, he had to get Aiko to control his sharingan.

"Aiko," Itachi said as he lowered himself on one knee before his son, "you must deactivate your sharingan."

Aiko's fists tightened even further as he slowly said, "I can't."

Itachi's brow slightly furrowed as he answered, "And why is that?"

Aiko's eyes darted to the floor, then back up to meet his father's. "I'm angry."

Itachi placed his large hand on the boy's shoulders, noticing that the slight contact made Aiko's face relax somewhat. "Son, you will never master the sharingan if you do not master your emotions first. Now, close your eyes and take a deep breath. Think of something that calms you."

The boy immediately obeyed his father, his eyes quickly closing as his breathing deepened. Itachi slowly watched as Aiko's face completely relaxed, his small fists unclenching in his lap. After a few seconds Aiko slowly opened his eyes, showing the natural dark depths inherited from his father. Itachi gave his son a nod of approval as he gently squeezed his shoulder affectionately, making a small smile appear on the solemn boy's face.

"Now," Itachi continued, making sure to remain eye level with his son, "what is it that was said about your mother?"

It was only brief, but Itachi saw the flicker of red in Aiko's eyes before the small boy took a deep breath. "He said…..he told me that my forehead was big. I told him that my mom said that my forehead looked just fine, but then he told me that she had no room to talk since her forehead was even bigger than mine."

Itachi's eyes slowly narrowed as he listened to his son's explanation.

Sakura's forehead was _not_ large. It was of perfect proportion to her body…and perfect for placing kisses on.

Itachi then took a deep breath to calm his own emotions as he gave Aiko another approving nod as he slowly stood to his feet and faced the weary looking sensei sitting behind the desk. "I see no fault in my son's actions."

The monotone sentence barely escaped the Uchiha's mouth before the angry father barreled his way to Iruka's desk, slamming his fists on the gnarled wood in anger. "I will not stand for this! My son was _attacked_ by a fellow student, and yet his father can see no wrong in that? I demand that you fix this problem at once!"

The red-faced father pounded on the desk once again for effect, his blazing eyes never leaving the wary sensei's. Itachi was almost positive the reason for this was because he was scared to see the anger in Itachi's own eyes.

"My son was defending his mother." Itachi turned his body so that he was facing the other man. Even though he wouldn't meet Itachi's eyes, Itachi was no coward and made sure that the man knew he would face him head-on with this problem. "His actions were honorable. You cannot punish a child for having honorable intentions."

Iruka sighed heavily as he leaned back in his chair, taking in the faces of both the fathers: one seemingly calm and in control, the other face red with fury and fists still clenched on his desk. "Uchiha-san, although I fully agree with what you are saying, this academy does have rules, and as leading sensei I have to make sure that each child abides by those rules."

After a brief, understanding nod from the dark-haired man, Iruka continued. "Now, one of the rules of the academy is no fighting with other students unless it involves some kind of training, and only with a sensei present. Since neither exceptions were met, then I'm afraid that Aiko will be dismissed from school for the rest of the day, after he has apologized to Ushigo."

Ushigo's father relaxed his posture as his face once again turned to its normal hue. "I find this punishment acceptable."

Itachi wanted nothing more than to send this man into one of his worst genjutsu's with his sharingan, but instead reigned in his emotions as he turned around to face his son. Apparently Akio liked this situation even less than his father, for the small boy was now glaring openly at the grinning Ushigo, disgust apparent in his black depths.

"Must I father?"

Akio's glare only deepened at his father's nod. The small child's face then became eerily blank, making him look so much like his father as he stood from his chair and quietly walked over to the gloating child seated on the opposite side of the room. Aiko's eyes slowly traveled the length of Ushigo's body, almost like sizing up an opponent, before his eyes latched onto those of Ushigo's. "I'm sorry that you were too slow to dodge my punch. I'm also sorry that your overly-large body broke the table, causing you harm. And I'm also sorry for what I'll do if you ever speak of my mother in a disrespectful way again."

And with that Aiko turned around and walked out of the room, his head held high.

It was that moment, with Ushigo's father screaming obscenities in the background, that Itachi allowed a small smile to curve his lips.

He had never felt such pride before.

* * *

><p>Both Itachi and Aiko were quiet as they slowly walked back to Itachi's office. Eyes of the civilians followed the handsome Uchiha and his smaller copy as they walked gracefully through the crowded street.<p>

"I left my bento in the lunchroom."

Itachi's eyes darted down to meet those of his son's. "It's alright. We can stop somewhere and get something for lunch."

Aiko's shoulders slumped slightly as he sighed, his gaze on his feet. "Mommy's bento box would have been better."

"I agree," Itachi said as he lifted a brow. "I still have your mother's bento box on my desk. Would you like to share it instead?"

Aiko's eyes lit up his face as he beamed at his father. "Really? We can share?"

After receiving a small nod from his father, Aiko's tiny hand grasped Itachi's much larger one. "Okay dad, let's go!"

Itachi slightly smiled as he squeezed the small hand in his. "Alright, but as payment, we must keep this experience from your mother. I'll tell her when she is calm and more accepting, for I fear that when she hears of what the boy said about her forehead, nothing will stop her temper."

Aiko laughed as he followed his father. "I know, but maybe she'll be happy again once you tell her that I beat him up for her."

Itachi's smile widened as he once again squeezed the small hand. "I'm sure she'll be very happy about that, son."

**Okay, now to answer some reviews:**

**1. About the poll. I decided to keep it up just a little longer, but it wont be up for much longer because I believe I will have Sasuke coming in on the next chapter ;) But right now it seems as if Sasuke will be a single hunk, and probably slightly bitter, which actually suits Sasuke just fine in my opinion. Anyways, go vote if you havent, for it will only be open for this week end.**

**2. I'm glad that I'm not the only one upset over Itachi's actual death in Naruto, and am really thrilled that I have received such a positive response. I assure you that I will not leave this story, and you wonderful responses in reviews motivates me to write more. I will also remind you that I also have another current story out, but it is close to finishing, so I will be working on it next. I'm trying to alternate, so we will see how that goes.**

**3. Dont worry, Naruto will be in this story, and is actually coming up soon ;)**

**4. I'm glad you love this family, because they have wormed thier way into my hearts also. I usually dont like reading stories with OC's, usually because I cant stand how the children are written. But please dont take offense, because I HAVE read wonderful stories starring children, and even have a few of those stories on my 'Favorite Stories' list. I work at a daycare, so I have some experience with children to base thier children upon, and I'm glad that it seems to be working.**

**5. How did Itachi loose his memory? Or what is going on? Is this real? Well...I cant tell you. It's the major portion of my story plot, and to tell you what is going on would be like ruining the ending. So, just stick with the story and you'll find out ;)**

**And I believe that's it! So, vote on my poll, leave a review, and I shall see you again at the next chapter :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have finally composed yet another chapter to Fate's Desire. I apologize for the wait, but never fear, for I will not give up this story. It WILL be completed, believe it! Okay...maybe the 'believe it' was kinda corny, but I was feeling it in the moment. Anyways, enjoy the newest chapter!**

Chapter 4

Itachi's afternoon was quite pleasant.

He and Aiko had shared the single bento box as they talked about certain strategies and quick approaches to enemy nins. Even though Aiko had just started the academy, it was apparent that both he and Sakura had worked with the child.

He was proud that his son was so advanced in the knowledge of shinobi's.

Now they were on their way home, Aiko's hand once again tightly clasped in his father's as the small child eagerly talked about the things he had learned at the academy before he was dismissed for the day. As they walked into the Uchiha compound Itachi gazed at all the various houses, all of them empty except for his….and his little brother's, wherever he had chosen to live.

He was determined to see his little brother before the day had ended.

Little did he know that seeing his brother would not even pose a problem.

As he entered the house delicious smells assaulted his nose. It seemed like Sakura had already began on supper. Aiko had immediately ripped off his sandals and was heading for his room. Itachi looked over in the living room, a smile crossing his face as he looked at the two twins. Toru was sitting on a spread blanket, babbling away as he tried to shove shapes through their properly shaped holes. And Seto was standing on his wobbly legs as he held onto the couch for balance, grinning broadly at his father.

"Da da!"

Itachi's own smile came as he quickly walked over to Seto and scooped him up into his arms. The young child clapped his hands with glee as a happy laugh bellowed from his small body. Itachi chuckled lowly as he ran his hand over Seto's silky hair, relishing in the wonderful greeting he had received. He was so preoccupied with Seto that he hadn't noticed Toru crawling over to him. He was finally away of Seto's twin when Toru used the legs of Itachi's pants to pull himself up into a standing position.

"Up!"

Obeying the command of the small boy, Itachi leaned over, causing Seto to squeal as he grabbed onto his father's shirt, and lifted his other son into his free arm.

Never had he known the joy that something so small could bring him.

He immersed himself in the rapid babbling of both boys, only several words recognizable to him. Their bright smiles beamed at him as they tightly clutched their father's shirt in their pudgy hands. Itachi's face softened as he paid equal attention to each infant, making appropriate responses just to hear them giggle. He was so focused on Toru and Seto that he failed to see the small woman walk out of the kitchen, drying her petite hands on a yellow dish rag.

"Don't you three make an adorable image."

Itachi's head snapped up, his eyes connecting to the glittering ones of his wife. My, but she was so beautiful. She was wearing a silken white kimono with small pink flowers decorated on the edges. Her hair was pulled back in a low braid with several remaining strands framing her angelic face, the strands curled from the heat of the stove. Her petite feet were bare and made no noise as she gracefully crossed the room and lifted one of the boys in her arms, giving him a quick nuzzle before she settled him onto the curve of her hip. She then leaned up and pressed her soft lips against Itachi's.

He didn't think he could ever get used to the feelings that she aroused in him.

Her lips were masterful, playing his perfectly as their tongues gently rubbed against each other. The kiss was slow and soft, with just a hint of repressed passion.

When Sakura broke the kiss with a smile, only one thought resounded in Itachi's mind.

The children would have to be put to bed early so he could thoroughly explore every inch of his wife's delectable body tonight.

A happy smile still curving her delectable lips, Sakura lifted Seto in her arms, gave his a quick tickle with her fingers that sent adorable giggles sounding through the air, and leaned over to kiss Toru on his button nose. "Itachi, if you're going to shower before they get here then you best do it now."

"They?" A single brow rose in question as his grip tightened on Toru, the child's legs wiggling in a sign that he wanted to be placed on the floor with his toys.

Sakura just rolled her eyes as she turned around and made her way back into the kitchen. Itachi was helpless as his eyes slowly drifted down to watch the gentle sway of her curved backside. "Itachi, today is Friday."

Well, he supposed that they usually had company on Fridays. Not wanting to ask who they were expecting, lest he draw unwanted attention, he merely placed Toru in front of his toys and made his way to his and Sakura's bedroom to take a shower and dress in clean clothes.

Looks like he'll be having company for dinner.

* * *

><p>As Itachi pulled on his dark grey shirt he heard the most obnoxious voice echoing against the walls of his house.<p>

"Sakura, I'm starving! Can't we go ahead and start supper? I'm sure you can heat him up a plate later!"

Black eyes narrowed as his hand hovered over his kunai pouch. He was almost positive that he knew to whom that annoyingly loud voice belonged too, and he wasn't sure if the thin kunai still collected in his ever-present pouch would be needed or not. With a final sigh Itachi reluctantly lifted his hand, leaving the kunai pouch on the dresser top.

But that was alright, he wasn't worried.

For slipped into hidden pouches sown into his black pants were plenty of sebon for emergencies.

Rule number three for being an accomplished ninja: never take any situation for granted.

After taking a last deep breath to prepare himself for anything unknown, Itachi then stepped out of his and Sakura's bedroom and into the spacious living room.

A bright blond head swiveled his way, electric blue eyes connecting with his. "Itachi! It's about time you got out here!"

"Naruto," Itachi calmly replied as he sent a small nod of his head towards the man's direction, "it's nice to see you as well."

Naruto simply narrowed his eyes and turned back to Sakura. Both he and Sakura were seated on the large sofa, along with the young Hyuuga heiress. Itachi wasn't entirely sure of her name, but by the way she was sitting up against the blond man's side, and by the dark headed child in her arms, he was sure that she was wed to the Kyuubi container.

Both Seto and Toru were sitting in laps: Seto in Naruto's and Toru in Sakura's. Both boys looked content as they grasped their sippy cups in their small hands and leaned back against the strong bodies supporting them. Aiko was sitting on the floor in the corner of the room, along with another boy that seemed to be the same age as him. The other child, maybe an inch or two shorter than his own son, had light blond hair that cascaded down the child's back. Between he and Aiko was a shogi board, and both boys seemed totally concentrated on the game pieces.

"Sakura!" Naruto was fairly whining as he shifted Seto onto his other knee, "Now that your husband is here, can we eat? Hinata wouldn't let me have a snack before we left the house, so I'm starved!"

Sakura chuckled lightly as she stood, gracefully shifting Toru onto her hip in the process. "We can go ahead and get the children settled at the table, but you know we can't start dinner until _everyone_ gets here."

Naruto just sighed as he also stood, but was slightly clumsier than Sakura as he swung Seto onto his hip. Itachi's fingers twitched as he barely held himself back from snatching his child from the blond's arms. As Seto and Toru were settled into their high chairs, Itachi settled himself awkwardly on the sofa beside the Hyuuga, not knowing exactly what to say to her yet not wanting to seem hostile or rude. Thankfully the woman took it upon herself to break the silence as she slightly turned his way and gave him a shy smile.

"I can hardly believe how big the twins have gotten."

Itachi's facial features relaxed as he gave her an acknowledged nod. "Yes, they seem to be growing fast. I see your child has taken after your looks rather than your husband's."

A flattered blush stained her cheeks as she gently pulled back the corner of the white blanket, showing a fairly newborn infant with dark hair the exact shade of the mother's "Yes, Mila has taken after me, just as Hanako has taken after his father, although both of the children have inherited the Byakugan."

Ah, so she and the blond have both a son and daughter….and both of the children have the byakugan, no less. They will make find shinobi's one day. Of course, not as fine as his own children, but that may just be fatherly pride talking.

Before Itachi was able to reply to what the woman had said, the doorbell went ringing throughout the house. Aiko grinned widely as he began shoving the board game and pieces into the proper box, trying to be both fast and precise as he placed each piece in its corresponding space. Hanako was trying to help, but like his father was slightly clumsy and over-enthusiastic as he scooped several pieces into his arms, then dropped them over the box, causing a bigger mess than what it had been before. A slight chuckle escaped Itachi's mouth as he watched Aiko scowl at Hanako before shoving the boy out of the way to clean up himself.

"Takes after his father, indeed."

Hanako's mother simply smiled as she stood and walked over to her son. Cradling her infant daughter in one arm she smiled down at Hanako and reached out her free hand as she said, "Come Hanako, let's get your hands washed for dinner."

The boy's lower lip slightly pouted out as he obligingly grasped his mother's hand and followed her into the bathroom, only looking over his shoulder once at Aiko.

The doorbell rang out again.

"Itachi, I'm a little busy right now. Can you get that for me?"

Itachi's ears caught the faint voice of his wife. His eyes darted over to Aiko, who was already standing by the door, an eager smile on his face as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

Well, whoever they were expecting, Aiko sure seemed excited to see them.

Obeying his wife's simple request, Itachi stood from the comfortable couch and made his way over to the large wooden door. Aiko quickly shuffled to the side, making room for his father, his eager eyes still concentrating on the door.

The doorbell rang out once again and Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly with annoyance.

Whoever was on the other side of that door held absolutely no patience at all.

Not wanting to hear the doorbell ring a fourth time, Itachi quickly grasped to doorknob and twisted it, causing the wooden door to open.

It took everything in Itachi's self-control to not act completely stunned as he gazed into dark eyes…..eyes that were identical to his own.

Aiko grinned widely as he lunged himself at their visitor, his small arms wrapping around one of the black-clad legs. "You're finally here! I have lots to tell you about!"

But Aiko went unnoticed as equally dark eyes stared into the equally dark depths of the other. The wind blew, causing a gentle breeze to ruffle the ebony strands of hair on all three males at the door.

The visitor quickly looked down at Aiko, then looked back up at Itachi, a single dark brow rising into the fringed bangs on his forehead.

Itachi gave a quick nod as he stepped to the side, allowing entrance to the young man.

"Come in, little brother."

**And that is chapter 4!**

**Now to answer some reviews:**

**1. Sorry about the wait. Honestly, I feel really guilty for making you wait like a month for the next chapter, but I do have school and stuff to do, and I have another story out that I really want to just finish. But dont worry! I WILL finish this!**

**2. Yes, I changed my pen name. I thought my last one sounded kinda blah and corney, and my sister helped me come up with this...I think it's because I have the red hair, and almost everyone calls me red ;) But I liked it, so I'll use it**

**3. Leonore, there were no mistakes at all and I think its absolutely cool to have someone french review my story. It made me all giddy ;)**

**4. Will Itachi tell Sakura about his memory loss? ...well, I would absolutely love to tell you the answer to that, but I can't. Mainly because it's a huge chunk of my plot. But never fear, for now that I have finally brought Sasuke into the story, the drama will raise and Itachi will find his situation becoming more complicated to hide.**

**5. As for the results of my poll...well, I believe it speaks for itself. Winning at gaining 33 of the 57 voters is Sasuke being alone. I was actually pleased with this outcome, for I have found a delicious twist that Sasuke definately falls into. Thank you for your voting, and I look forward to having future polls with you.**

**6. I'm glad you enjoyed Aiko's little escapade at school. Like Itachi was protective of Sasuke, I thought Aiko would have inherited that trait from his father. And I also like his 'apology', because it sounds like something a Uchiha would say. **

**7. I have another story currently out, Living My Freedom, but I hope to have it finished in maybe about three, possibly four, chapters. So, I have put some of my favorite story ideas up on my profile. I encourage you to go and read them real quick, just to see what they are about. The summaries are only a few sentences long, so it really wont take long at all to do it. Send me a private message or something to let me know what you think, or which one sounds more interesting to you, because once I finish Living My Freedom, I plan on starting on one of those. I'm trying to expand a bit and write for different things, but I only put one's that I are flowing easier for me right now on my profile. Anyways, just give it a quick look, and let me know what you think. It would totally make my day.**

**And that's it! Thank you so much for your time and reviews, and I eagerly away your responses to both my possible new stories on my profile, and on this new chapter of Fate's Desire!**

**Red~**


End file.
